


The Day of Love in Grimdark

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>СЕРИЯ ДРАББЛОВ (перевод).<br/>*"Первый Капитан и тот, кто говорит: "А ты уверен?" - Эзекиль Абаддон и Тарик Торгаддон, джен, G.<br/>*"Отношения, в которых было меньше драк, чем принято полагать" - Леман Русс/Лион Эль'Джонсон, слэш, R.<br/>*"Братья" - Феррус и Фулгрим, джен, G.<br/>*"Они плохо думали о любви" - Хорус, Эреб и корсет Фулгрима, NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый Капитан и тот, кто говорит: "А ты уверен?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Day of Love in Grimdark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203233) by Sirithy. 



> Увы, ссылка на оригиналы больше недействительна, и перевод невозможен. Если у кого-то найдутся оригиналы или ссылка на них - буду очень благодарен тем, кто со мной поделится.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эзекиль Абаддон и Тарик Торгаддон, джен, G.

В жизни Абаддона было много разных Тариков. Одним из них был Тарик Скотина - на инструктаже по предстоящему заданию.  
\- Мы нацелим копьё прямо им в сердце, - рыкнул Абаддон, указывая на голопроекцию: основные силы противника были собраны под главными стенами крепости. - Никаких сомнений.  
\- Разумеется, - отозвался Тарик. - Поскольку тяжёлая артиллерия, которую мы можем наблюдать на стенах вот здесь и здесь, исполняет чисто декоративные функции.  
\- Заткнись со своими шуточками, ты! - огрызнулся Абаддон. - Ещё до того, как мы окажемся на расстоянии выстрела, она станет бесполезной благодаря отряду диверсантов.  
\- Которые окажутся за спинами врага... как?  
\- В течение ночи десантируются с "Громовых Ястребов" позади основных порядков противника. Чтобы к восходу добраться до стен, у них останется около двух часов. В течение которых мы будем отвлекать внимание на себя.  
\- А почему бы не разнести врага орбитальной бомбардировкой?  
\- Отпадает. Луперкаль приказал свести к минимуму жертвы среди мирного населения.  
\- Очаровательно. И как мы будем отвлекать внимание?  
\- Думаю, одного вида приближающейся армии Астартес им вполне хватит.  
\- Хватит, чтобы прохлопать "Громовые Ястребы", широко известные своим беззвучным и незаметным полётом?  
\- Мы будем достаточно шумными, и заставим обратить взгляды и огонь именно на нас. Медленный марш - и Лэнд Рейдеры в авангарде, чтобы прикрыть нас от всех попаданий.  
\- Диверсантам потребуется командир. У тебя есть кто-то на примете?  
\- Когда инструктаж закончится, я разберусь с назначениями.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вызовется.  
\- А я не собираюсь спрашивать, Тарик.  
\- Тебе придётся как-то сбагрить им это. Представить самой славной задачей. Тогда они из кожи вон выпрыгнут, стараясь тебе угодить!  
\- Задание действительно очень важно. Я не могу допустить, чтобы его исполняли спустя рукава.  
\- Но ты прямо напрашиваешься, - улыбнулся Тарик.  
Абаддон нахмурился.  
\- Или я могу отправить тебя.

Когда к обсуждению плана присоединились остальные капитаны, Тарик Скотина превратился в Тарика Второго Капитана.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, сэр! - гаркнул он. Но чуть заметно ухмыляться так и не прекратил - впрочем, как обычно.  
Абаддон снова подошёл к плану. Остальные собравшиеся - Семнадцатый, Двадцать Третий и Двадцать Пятый - слушали и кивали, как положено по званию. Но, по всей видимости, Двадцать Третий не слишком задумывался о возможности карьерного роста.  
\- А идея с "Громовыми Ястребами" не слишком рискованна, сэр? - осмелился он подать голос.  
\- Считаешь, будто умеешь воевать лучше Первого Капитана? - полюбопытствовал Тарик, подпиравший стену.  
\- Нет, нет, что вы, - смутился бедняга. - Я просто хотел уточнить, действительно ли высадка десанта - самый надёжный способ. Возможно, пробиться через город от северных окраин...  
\- Слишком долго, слишком заметно. И мы не хотим устраивать бой в самом городе, пока без этого можно обойтись, - легко перечислил Тарик. - А "Ястребы" прилетели и улетели - и даже если враг поймёт, что происходит, будет уже поздно.  
\- Теперь понимаю, - пробормотал капитан. - Приношу извинения.  
Тарик светло улыбнулся.  
\- Умница. Я знал, что ты поймёшь. Как насчёт того, чтобы провести операцию вдвоём, ты и я?  
\- Д-да, сэр.  
Дальнейший инструктаж прошёл гладко. Семнадцатого и Двадцать Пятого капитанов карьера явно волновала, посему они не нашли в плане никаких изъянов.  
Когда они вышли, Абаддон остановил Тарика - прежде чем тот отправится инструктировать собственную роту:  
\- С чего ты взялся выступить добровольцем?  
\- Ну... Этот несчастный пойдёт потому, что иначе не усвоит: когда ты говоришь "прыгай", он сначала прыгает, а только потом спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты выдать ему прыжковый ранец. Я присоединюсь, поскольку хочу убедиться, что эта часть плана пройдёт гладко - а ещё потому, что я у тебя замечательный, и вообще там будет весело.  
\- Я думал, план тебе не нравится.  
\- План прекрасен.  
\- Тогда какого хрена ты ныл?  
\- Хотел точно знать, что ты меня услышал.  
\- Не дай Император, тебя там собьют, скотина!  
\- Не собьют. Ты же собрался отвлекать внимание.

Но больше всего Абаддону нравился Тарик-как-он-есть. Просто Тарик.  
Когда сражение было выиграно, и Луперкаль получил повод гордиться ими обоими, Тарик явился выпить за победу.  
\- Я могу пить, пока не свалюсь, сэр? - он плюхнулся в одно из кресел.  
\- Дозволяю, - проронил Абаддон, разливая вино по бокалам. - Хотя и не уверен, что у тебя получится.  
\- Я хотя бы попытаюсь.  
\- Как прошла высадка?  
\- Весело, - улыбнулся Тарик. - Уж не знаю, что ты там делал - может, на башне Лэнд Рейдера нагишом танцевал - но по нам почти не стреляли. Мы потеряли всего один "Ястреб", прежде чем они поняли, что стволы нужно повернуть в вашу сторону.  
\- Мы подошли настолько близко, что они не рискнули оставить нас без внимания. Попадание по "Ястребу" - наполовину меткость, наполовину удача. А так мы разве что не умоляли порвать нас в клочья.  
\- И во что тебе это обошлось?  
\- Несколько Рейдеров.  
\- Дороговато.  
\- Не мог же я позволить им тебя убить.  
\- Эзекиль, ты заставляешь меня краснеть! - расхохотался Тарик. - Да, о том придурке. Я объяснил ему, что ты у нас особенная снежинка с богатым внутренним миром, так что не стоит придираться к твоим планам, даже если они кажутся полностью идиотскими.  
\- Если ты действительно это ему сказал - я тебя на пинках из шлюза вынесу. Уяснил?  
\- Ну, если ты ставишь вопрос таким образом... Разумеется, ничего подобного я не говорил!


	2. Отношения, в которых было меньше драк, чем принято полагать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Леман Русс/Лион Эль'Джонсон, слэш, R.

Когда позднейшие историки пытаются описать противостояние Льва и Волка, они совершенно не способны правильно оценить теплоту братских объятий.

Правду сказать, между ними бывало всякое: и яростные перепалки, и несколько настоящих поединков. Был даже бой, который продолжался день и ночь без передышки - но он закончился вовсе не тем, что Лев до потери сознания избил смеявшегося над ним брата. Можно предположить, что немногочисленные свидетели слышали и видели немного, а поняли ещё меньше - отсюда и берёт начало общеизвестная версия истории.  
Долгая драка начиналась всерьёз, но в какой-то момент превратилась скорее в беззастенчивое лапанье, нежели в настоящую борьбу - особенно со стороны Русса. Он смеялся, да - из-за общей нелепости ситуации: целый день впустую сражаться из-за того, кто уже благополучно сдох - и неважно, сколько он значил раньше для обоих. Тут-то и начались толкования: движением, которое позже описали, как удар, Лев зарылся руками в густую золотисто-каштановую гриву брата - а те, кто не понимал сути происходящего, сделали чересчур поспешные выводы.  
\- Целуешься-то ты лучше, чем бьёшь, - заметил Русс некоторое время спустя - и только рассмеялся, получив очередной удар. Лев врезал ему от всей души, но был в слишком неудобном положении, чтобы бить в полную силу.  
\- Бред какой-то, - выдохнул Эль'Джонсон. - Я надеялся, что мы сумеем понять друг друга и наладить отношения, потому что наши миры одинаково смертоносны.  
\- А мы и налаживаем, прямо сейчас, - пожал плечами Леман. - Во всяком случае, другого определения у меня нет.  
\- Исключительно варварское определение.  
Волк ответил широкой ухмылкой:  
\- Пока ты знаешь меня недостаточно хорошо, так что просто поверь на слово: я не... налаживаю отношения с кем попало.  
\- Весьма польщён, - сухо сообщил Лев.  
\- Тебе не нравится? Твои стоны говорят об обратном. И запах тоже.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, для тебя это всего лишь ещё одна форма борьбы.  
Русс снова засмеялся.  
\- Верно, - признал он. - И должен тебе заметить, я высоко оцениваю твоё умение работать кулаками. Очень хорошо поставленные движения. Здесь, даа.  
\- Я не шучу, - нахмурился Эль'Джонсон. - И тебе не будет слишком легко, когда я... пойду в наступление.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Русс, перекатившись так, что Лев на какое-то время лишился возможности говорить. - Ничего, мне неоднократно рассказывали о моём темпераменте. А во время полнолуния я становлюсь совершенно необузданным.  
\- Какую луну ты имеешь в виду, брат? - успел поинтересоваться Лев. Упорство, с которым он пытался продолжить разговор, заслуживало похвалы.  
\- Любую из них, - с усмешкой ответил Русс. Его руки продолжали действовать, и Льву стало слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться на дальнейшее обсуждение повестки дня и тонкостей военной доктрины.

Позже, гораздо позже, когда они изрядно утомили друг друга и вынуждены были прерваться, Лев заметил:  
\- В любое время в Империуме как минимум одна луна оказывается полной.  
\- Ага, - с довольным рычанием подтвердил Русс.  
\- Я был абсолютно серьёзен, - гнул своё Лев. Тем не менее, он слишком уютно устроил голову на плече Лемана, чтобы хоть как-то шевелиться в подтверждение сказанного.  
\- Знаю, - ответил ему брат, и по его тону Лев понял, что Русс и вправду знает. - Уже неважно. Я был бы рад своими руками прикончить ублюдка, который назвал меня комнатной собачонкой - но ты успел раньше. Впрочем, я получил куда больше... и меня более чем устраивает.  
\- Что ты... да подожди минуту!  
\- Ждать - не в моём характере.  
\- Не уверен, что я могу... охх...  
\- Не терпится снова услышать твоё мурлыканье.  
\- Я не мурлычу.  
\- Мурлычешь. Просто не обращаешь внимания. А мне нравится.  
Льву хотелось сказать что-нибудь поучительное - на тему борьбы, или, возможно, о кошках и собаках. Однако тактический анализ ситуации подсказал, что поговорить в своё удовольствие можно и потом. В конце концов, Лев был хорошо воспитан - а воспитанные люди не заставляют собеседника отвечать, когда у того занят рот.  
\- Позже мы вернёмся к этому разговору, - пообещал он. - В подробностях.  
\- Ммм, - согласился Русс, на мгновение отодвигаясь. - Да. Поговорим позже.


	3. Братья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Феррус и Фулгрим, джен, G

Мир, недавно приведённый к Согласию, сиял в лучах утреннего солнца. Он вошёл в состав Империума настолько недавно, что даже ещё не получил имени - только код, указывающий, какие именно флоты объединились для победы над ним.  
Небеса больше не темнели от десантных капсул, но движение над землёй было весьма оживлённым. "Громовые Ястребы" и "Грозовые птицы" сновали туда-сюда, собирая войска, разделившиеся во время решающей битвы, и доставляя всяческих адептов и чиновников в разные уголки местной столицы.  
Среди обломков, хаоса и общего беспорядка через город шли двое полубогов - и, как с ними нередко бывало, яростно спорили.  
\- Разве я не говорил тебе, что купол надо поберечь? - спросил тот, чьи волосы походили на серебристый снег в звёздную ночь.  
\- Ты говоришь много разной чепухи, - ответил второй. Его руки блестели не менее ярко, чем волосы брата. - Приходится выбирать, на что обращать внимание.  
\- Феррус, ты невыносим! - пожаловался беловолосый. - Твои люди тебе подчиняются. Если бы ты велел им быть более осторожными с куполом - они бы нашли способ уменьшить ущерб!  
\- Орбитальная бомбардировка - не слишком тонкая работа, Фулгрим, - возразил ему брат. - Но я предупредил их.  
\- Лучше бы ты научил их как следует целиться! - огрызнулся Фулгрим. - Почему мои корабли способны не уничтожать бесценные коллекции знаний?  
\- Слышу голос Магнуса.  
\- Магнус сам тебе всё выскажет, когда я сообщу ему, что за бардак здесь творится. А Магнусу подпоют механикусы, когда ты расскажешь им, что едва не упустил кусок СШК.  
\- Меня не волнуют пожелания Марса.  
\- Да тебя вообще ничьи пожелания не волнуют!  
\- Прекрати ныть. Купол цел.  
\- И заметь - отнюдь не потому, что ты приложил недостаточно усилий к его уничтожению! Ты разрушаешь всё, грубиян и варвар! Лучше бы я вызвал Ангрона, он бы и то разнёс меньше!  
\- Достаточно, Фулгрим!!! - взорвался Феррус. - Все твои сокровища ещё там. Большей частью, по крайней мере. Я попросил, чтобы повреждения купола были минимальны.  
\- Ты должен был приказать, а не просить! Можно подумать, они бы перетрудились!  
Феррус промолчал. Некоторое время братья не разговаривали друг с другом, хотя и шли по-прежнему в одном направлении.  
\- Этот мир приведён к Согласию Железными Руками, - наконец выдавил Фулгрим. - Он твой. Ты имеешь право...  
\- Да, да, Фулгрим, знаю, - устало отмахнулся Феррус. - И мой флот может сражаться без вашей помощи. И я проверю, чтоб Механикум получили то, что им нужно. И Магнус может прийти, никто не тронет его драгоценные книжки - пусть хоть пирамиду из них сложит, мне без разницы. Я не собираюсь ничего уничтожать.  
\- Замечательно, - с пренебрежением отозвался Фулгрим. - Разумеется, книг твои люди не касаются. Они хоть читать-то умеют?  
Феррус собирался рявкнуть на брата, поскольку сказанное уже вышло за рамки их обычных пререканий - но увидел в глазах Феникса искорку смеха.  
\- Ещё скажи, твои сражаться умеют! - парировал он. - Я начинаю думать, что они не пощадили купол, а просто промазали по нему.  
\- Любой из моих воинов может победить любого из твоих когда угодно! - гордо заявил Фулгрим.  
Феррус рассмеялся - непривычный и странный звук... хотя и не для Фулгрима.  
\- Я бы на это посмотрел.  
\- Эйдолон, ты слышал? - обернулся Фулгрим. - Я выставлю тебя против чемпиона Железных Рук. Проиграешь - понижу в звании!  
\- Габриэль, - предупредил Феррус, - если ты позволишь чемпиону моего брата победить тебя - одним понижением в звании не отделаешься!  
Оба воина, которые следовали в нескольких шагах позади, обменялись мрачными взглядами. Сантар рискнул подать голос - поскольку в присутствии самого любимого из братьев его примарх иногда проявлял даже какие-то зачатки чувства юмора:  
\- Полагаю, не стоит и надеяться, что вы сами сразитесь друг с другом, лорд Фулгрим? - обратился он к полубогу, пытаясь хоть как-то его унять.  
Верный себе, Фулгрим только рассмеялся - светло и звонко:  
\- Глупости какие! - весело воскликнул он.  
\- Ерунда, - подтвердил Феррус. Ни один из них даже не оглянулся на любимых сынов - оба сосредоточились на несчастном куполе, чтобы оценить-таки реальный ущерб. - Даже если мой брат будет требовать поднести ему весь город без единой царапины - я не подниму на него руку.  
\- И даже если мой дорогой Горгон сочтёт, что легче править обломками, нежели использовать оружие менее разрушительное, чем титан - я поддержу его решение.  
Купол возвышался перед ними, напоминая обоим Тизку. Огромный, украшенный драгоценными камнями, он ясно давал понять: в мире, приведённом к Согласию, люди ценят знания и скрытые в них сокровища. А это значит - они покорятся и примут законы Империума. Разумеется, некоторые предпочтут скорее умереть, чем преклонить колени - но так бывало со всеми человеческими мирами. От людей, до такой степени упрямых, следовало избавиться сразу: они не могли быть сколько-нибудь надёжны и полезны в будущем.  
\- Теперь понимаю, почему ты хотел сохранить такое грандиозное сооружение, - произнёс Феррус. - На планете есть лишь одна драгоценность, не уступающая ему по красоте - и той не станет, едва ты покинешь этот мир.  
Фулгрим улыбнулся. Он был рад слышать, что брат наконец смог оценить купол не только с практической, но и с эстетической точки зрения.  
\- Этот купол был ещё и самой могущественной вещью в своём мире, брат, - сказал он. - И снова станет таковой, лишь когда ты уйдёшь отсюда.


	4. Они плохо думали о любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хорус/Эреб и корсет Фулгрима, NC-17

Среди всего, что о нём говорили, было много неприятного - но никто и никогда не называл Эреба самолюбивым: все считали, что он действует по чьей-то указке. По чьей именно - версии разнились в зависимости от того, насколько близким было знакомство: начиная с Лоргара (так можно было предполагать, не зная капеллана вовсе) и заканчивая богами (для этого, наоборот, надо было знать его до опасного хорошо).  
Так или иначе, в момент, когда любой другой думал бы о возможности сделать следующий вдох, Эреб отвлечённо размышлял, где Хорусу удалось раздобыть корсет. Впрочем, как раз происхождение корсета было относительно несложно понять по расцветке. Но при том, что Астартес вряд ли можно назвать хрупкими, а корсет был Эребу великоват - куда интереснее было, как Хорус объяснял, зачем ему понадобилась эта штука.  
Следующий рывок заставил его вернуться мыслями к окружающей действительности. Вопрос дыхания становился всё более животрепещущим.  
\- Я чем-то разгневал вас, Воитель? - прошептал Эреб.  
Последовал настолько сильный рывок, что пришлось крепче вцепиться в изголовье кровати, за которое он держался. И он не был уверен, что сможет выдавить ещё хоть слово, даже если попросят.  
\- Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе подавать голос, - мягко произнёс Хорус.  
Воитель опустился на колени за его спиной - нагой, как и сам Эреб, если не считать корсета - и потянул за шуршащие ленты. Теоретически должно быть довольно трудно затянуть на ком-то корсет так, чтобы хрустели кости - но когда за дело взялся Воитель, ему удалось.  
Как любая игрушка Фулгрима, корсет имел запас прочности, чтоб удовольствие не оказалось испорчено по неосторожности, и легко удерживал форму, в которую его изогнули. Поэтому упаковать кого-то в корсет было куда проще, чем выпутать из оного - возможно, требовался некий фокус, которого капеллан не знал. Идея принадлежала Хорусу - его игра, которую он начинает и он же заканчивает.  
Эреб задумывался, не завершится ли всё его смертью. Астартес были созданы очень выносливыми, но и у них существовали свои пределы. Пределы, которые, несомненно, были известны Хорусу - и достижением которых он явственно наслаждался. Спиной Эреб почувствовал живот Воителя, пальцы скользнули по руке капеллана почти нежно - словно и не было болезненных рывков минуту назад. Эреб чувствовал жестокость Воителя и понимал, что её порождает ложное ощущение власти и контроля. Снова, снова и снова Хорус возился с ним, как с куклой, полагая, что так будет всегда.  
Иногда такое детское поведение раздражало. Хорус, в конце концов, играл не деревянными солдатиками, как обычный мальчишка, но живыми людьми. Однако игра в войну была лишена разнообразия - а сейчас он мог развлечь себя извращённым сочетанием переодевания и истязаний. Эреб чувствовал себя муравьём, над которым измывается жестокий мальчишка, чтобы посмотреть, сколько продержится насекомое - и сходство беспокоило.  
Впрочем, не хватало только начать вырываться или протестовать. Ни в коем случае! Он по-прежнему держался руками за изголовье, и пальцы впивались в твёрдую древесину. Его лёгкие были сжаты до предела - о чём Хорус, опять же, несомненно знал. К счастью, Эреб прошёл через серьёзные тренировки, чтобы оказаться готовым ко всему, что пожелает с ним сделать Воитель. Он мог обойтись минимальным количеством кислорода, и дыхание его оставалось спокойным - чего нельзя сказать о теле. Он вздрогнул, потеряв интерес к своей дальнейшей судьбе, когда Хорус устроился сзади и принялся с удовольствием и весёлой жестокостью тянуть за ленты, чтобы посмотреть: не попытается ли Эреб отшатнуться, и не начнёт ли он умолять остановиться.  
Он не сделал бы ни того, ни другого - игру вёл Хорус. Где-то в процессе - Эреб мог бы даже угадать момент - он упустил что-то, чего упускать не следовало. Хорус, к которому было так легко и просто войти в доверие, стал требовательным и подозрительным. Слишком явно проявили силу боги, или он сам - капеллан не знал. Но происходящее было тренировкой доверия - самым извращённым из мыслимых способов. Эреб был вынужден верить, что Хорус не убьёт его. Хорус... будет вынужден поверить, что Эреб полностью покорился.  
Капеллану стало любопытно, кто из них в итоге окажется в проигрыше. Как близко к краю он позволит себя подвести, наступит ли момент, когда ему придётся бороться за жизнь? Он ещё не был готов и не мог позволить себе умереть. Но Хорус поверит, должен поверить, что Эреб умрёт, повинуясь прихоти Воителя.  
Губы Хоруса невесомо прошлись по его плечам, оставляя на коже следы от поцелуев - в пародии на страсть. Рывок за ленты оказался неожиданным и сильным, и Эреб подумал, что сейчас услышит, как трещат его кости. Он принял это, не сопротивляясь, лишь отстранённо удивился: почему его так тянет к смерти, если он хотел выжить любой ценой? Ведь Хорус был именно смертью - и между прочим, его собственной.  
\- Если бы я хоть на секунду предположил, что твоя верность принадлежит кому-то другому, я убил бы тебя на месте, - шепнул Воитель, словно возлюбленному, и боль стала сильнее.  
Нахлынула паника, однако Эреб справился с собой. Медленно, чтобы не мучить ещё сильнее - и в этом был ответ - Воитель позволил ему выпустить изголовье, на котором остались следы ладоней, и опуститься на четвереньки. Треснувшие рёбра вспыхивали жгучей болью, ослепляя его, но он не обращал внимания. Он уткнулся головой в мягкие подушки, раздвинув колени, как требовалось. Ленты выскользнули из руки Хоруса, теперь его занимали более важные вещи. Он растягивал Эреба торопливо и грубо, а потом взял одним резким движением. Капеллан позволил себе только стиснуть пальцы - губы его оставались плотно сжатыми: подсказку от Воителя он получил, оставалось только пережить и выдержать. Каждое движение бёдер Хоруса было маленькой смертью, но все вместе они так и не превратились в одну настоящую. Он чувствовал, как руки Воителя изучают каждый изгиб его тела, чувствовал, как примарха бросает в дрожь при одном взгляде на него. И пока Хорус двигался в нём, Эреб прятал победную усмешку.  
Столь многие вопросы останутся без ответа - возможно, навсегда. Зато Эреб твёрдо убедился: любовь и доверие всего лишь слабость... и слабым тут оказался вовсе не он.


End file.
